


Captain Jack Sparrow's List of Reasons Why One Will Turner Should Not Leave a Perfectly Decent Life Behind and Turn Pirate.

by danglingdingle



Series: One Thing Leads To Another [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglingdingle/pseuds/danglingdingle
Summary: It might be the call of the sea, or at least the siren song of Jack Sparrow, but there are reasons why Will should not leave his life for it.





	Captain Jack Sparrow's List of Reasons Why One Will Turner Should Not Leave a Perfectly Decent Life Behind and Turn Pirate.

The streets and alleys of Port Royal didn’t seem all that threatening now that the King’s Navy and the crowd were safely tucked away in their beds. There was no one paying attention to the solemn figure nonchalantly strolling along the gangway, keeping wayward of the sailors unloading their small cargo of the merchant vessel just docked to leave their shipment and prepared to leave again at dawn.

That gave one Jack Sparrow a good few hours to tempt the devil.  
  
Donned in rather unusual clothing for a pirate captain, the man stepping further down the street stifled a whistle that threatened to escape his lips caused by his good moods.

A small group of heavily sedated sailors staggered towards their respected ship there, leaning to each other, mumbling some sea shanty desperately off key and their shantyman apparently missing, judging from the cacophony in which every man offered their lines out of turn.

The sailors hardly noticed the gentlemanly person crossing their path, although one of them did wave a dithering hand in response to the tipping of a hat for a greeting.

Jack smiled at his luck as he noticed the night bellman keeping an eye on the drunken men from a distance, just in case they were going to keep vacating the streets at this ungodly hour for much longer. The town crier paid no heed to the lonesome, and quiet in comparison, town’s people who treaded his way towards the town square.

  
There were no more interruptions, unless you want to think those unlikely lovers down the alley as an interruption. Lost in the heat of passion, which had apparently engulfed the pair in the middle of eloping since the woman had a dress fit for a lady, which alone indicated that she was, indeed, not paid for her company.

The man, on the other hand, would not afford said company, unless slaves were paid for their work in this day and age, and that was even more unlikely. Jack didn’t give them another thought now that he had reached his destination.  
  
Stopping to tip his hat and wink at the statue of a blacksmith poised next to the entrance to the smithy, Jack took the surroundings in to make sure there wouldn’t be any unwanted distractions.

Advancing to the door, Jack was halted for a brief moment when discovering the door being very much latched shut from the inside.  
  
With a half-surprised “hmph” he nudged his cane up enough to grab it from about the middle, and proceeded to knock on the door with the knob of the cane.

Jack waited. Nothing seemed to be stirring inside the smithy at the sound.

He knocked again. Frowning at the damned door didn’t do much to open it and let the visitor in, so Jack decided it was time for something more productive.

He screwed open the knob of the cane and pulled out a sharp, metal rod, nothing worthy when compared to a proper sword, but it was far more easily hidden and carried through crowds than a proper sword, which proved the rod’s prowess worth something, at the least.

Besides, a sword would be too thick to ease between the doors and deftly lift the latch open, which was something Jack was doing right now.  
  
After releasing the latch, Jack sheathed his tool and pushed the door open enough to poke his head in, only to find darkness lit with the mere shimmering red glow from the forge, the fire safely quenched for the night but not enough to cause it to douse completely.

Jack blinked rapidly to get adjusted to the unexpected lack of vision before moving towards where he knew would be another door. This one was, hopefully, not locked. At least not for Jack.  
  
Indeed, there was a stream of light pouring daintily from under the door, a flicker that left it safe to assume there were candles lit inside the room.

This time Jack knocked on the door gently, as if not to startle the dweller with any harsh, sudden sounds.

He took a step back and righted his hat just before the door opened and a tall silhouette stood before him.  
  
“You’re back already?” The voice was thoroughly surprised.

“What, too soon for your liking? Is there something you haven’t been telling me, luv?” The smirk following the inquiry took away what ever sting there might have been lathered in it.

“How did you get in?” The surprise held a healthy tang of suspicion now.

Jack stepped forward and pushed the man inside the room, closed the door behind him and tossed his cane on the cot next to the wall, raised an eyebrow in question for the satchel on the floor and turned to face his companion.

“Magic. Mystery. Company confidence, take your pick, but more importantly, William, what‘s all this?” Jack pointed to the bag, and the folded clothes his second glance had confirmed to be on the small desk of drawers next to the bed.  
  
Will tried his best to suppress the defiant gesture emerging on his features whenever his actions were questioned, failing to keep it out of his voice.

“I’m going with you.”

Evidently taken aback by such notion, Jack sighed and shook his head slowly.

“No you’re not. I thought we went over this already.”

Will moved to grab the satchel from the floor, with his featured sharpened with no way to try and hide the determination anymore.  
“It’s different now. I am going.”

Right before Will could take the bag, Jack stepped towards the bed and kicked the bag away from Will’s reach.  
“I don’t have patience nor time for indecisive pups attempting to drown their sorrows in the murky brine of the seas instead of drowning them in a decent bottle of rum, which, I might add, is not a bad way to drown.”

Jack placed his hand on Will’s chest and tapped his finger on it to underline his point. “You can’t leave until you’ve made sure you know what it is that you really want.”

Will looked over Jack’s head, fists clenching in annoyance of the lecturing. Still he kept silent, waiting for Jack to keep talking.  
  
Jack lowered his hand slowly, almost caressing Will’s chest with lingering fingers tracing the rim of the collar of Will’s shirt.

He continued with a softer tone.  
“These past two weeks have changed nothing, I‘d imagine, so if you really want me to repeat meself, I can do that for you.” Jack nodded as if to gather his thoughts and rearrange them before removing his hand from its doings and raising the other one to count his fingers.

“Squaring with your pirate blood doesn’t have to mean a life at Calypso’s mercy, you can leave that part for Elizabeth. That‘s one.”

“You’re bethroned, engaged to be married to a fine lass who might not come with the exciting life of a buccaneer, but has her own perks nonetheless, including” Jack raised his hand and gave Will a halting look to stop him from interrupting. “…including a steady, guaranteed income as a progeny of her stature, and, now, I know there’s not much of the stuffings on her, but then again, some of us can be settled for even less, if you take my meaning.”

He paused to keep up with the fingers.

“That’s…uhm, four, then.”  
  
Jack frowned in consternation to remember if there were more points he should be remembering. His musings lost their interest and tangled into a mash of rapidly balling, inextricable web and new things to consider, when Will stepped closer, almost nose to nose with Jack, only it was Jack’s nose almost to Will’s lips before Jack lifted his gaze from the undeniably enticing scene which was presented for him in the form of Will’s chest.

  
“I do take your meaning Jack. Believe me, I really do.”

  
Pushed so far off his advantage he’d had barely seconds ago, Jack could do nothing but stare in the eyes that were so inescapably holding him still. He did try opening his mouth, but the sound that came out was hardly a word.

“I don’t need you repeating yourself, but I do need you to listen. Can you do that, Jack?”

  
Jack swallowed hard and nodded.

  
Will sat heavily on the edge of the cot and buried his face into his hands briefly and let out a huff of breath before bringing his gaze back to lock Jack to a standstill.   
“I’m not going to confess my undying love to you, don’t look so scared.”

  
Unaware of looking startled in any way, not to mention scared, Jack reeled his mouth closed and straightened up, making a hand gesture towards Will indicating that he should carry on.

  
“I am going to confess my lack of undying love towards Elizabeth, which is the reason for…all this.” Will reached to lift the bag from where Jack had kicked it and let it drop down again.

“It doesn’t mean I don’t love her, I just don’t know how far it could take us, I mean, getting married…” Will’s voice was taking on a pitch, clear signal of him not being entirely sure it was really happening, let alone that he was actually involved in all of it, somehow. His whole appearance suddenly sank.

  
  
Jack took a quick look around the room, spotted a pewter tankard behind the folded clothes, found it half filled with water, strode to the window, opened the shutters, poured the liquid out, and placed the tankard back on the drawer before leaning over Will.

“What are you doing?”

  
Will watched, dumbfound, while Jack took his cane and twirled it around to have the handle knob up, twisted the cane at about half of the length, separated the halves and poured, what had to be liquid, out of the other half, into the tankard.

“What the…?”  
Will’s eyes had widened comically at the sight, and now that Jack sat beside him on the bed, offering him rum, judging by the smell of the liquid, he couldn’t help but to snicker at the situation.

“How did you…? What did you…?”   
He couldn’t finish his sentences as the waves of hilarity had a cramp-like pull on his midriff.  
  
Jack was caught in the moment and his grin came with sound.  
“I told you. Magic.”

  
He was still holding the tankard up for Will, feeling silly and terribly out of place watching the young man snorting at the remark and Jack himself feeling slightly lightheaded at the sound and look of it.

He’d not even tried to deny the attraction he felt towards the lad, but then again Jack tried his best not to deny himself anything. Except maybe the warmth in his belly he felt right about now.

  
Jack’d have to get going before it was too late…The merchant ship must’ve unloaded already…

  
  
Seeing Jack’s grin fade, Will got a hold of himself and fought his seriousness back on.  
“You can have the rum, Jack, you look like you need it more than I do.”

  
Brought back from his reverie, Jack brightened and lifted the tankard in salute before downing the contents, which wasn’t much in the first place, in one go.

With that he drowned the straining thoughts of sirens and their calls and how they were in the habit of luring innocent men to deadly dangers. Briefly alarmed by the chimeric sense of not having any beeswax with him, he cleared his throat and placed the tankard back on the drawer.

“So, Will, what were you saying before? About getting married?”  
  
Will glanced at the empty tankard and inwardly cursed his friendly nature. He would not get the shot of rum out of Jack even if he tried, and now, come to think of it, Will probably did need it more than Jack ever had.

With a frustrated sound, akin to a squeak, Will buried his face back into his hands.  
“I don’t know Jack. What am I supposed to do?”   
  
  
The muffled voice was desperate. Apparently the two weeks Jack had been gone had made some difference. This wasn’t the man Jack had borrowed the clothes from, this man wasn’t on the top of the world, good and solid, although infatuated with love.

“Who am I supposed to be, Jack? I’m Will Turner, a blacksmith, straight out of apprenticeship, and I have nothing but the clothes on my back.” Will paused to look up and got caught in recollection. “The clothes on your back, to be precise. Are you planning on getting out of them any time soon or should I start saving for new ones?”

  
  
The deadpan face that delivered the words made Jack’s resolve shake again. The lad had a very good point of his own, it seemed, considering that you were indeed Will Turner, the bloody epitome of pride and honesty. He’d not dance his way into a governor’s daughter’s purse like some others shamelessly would. It made Jack want to roll his eyes in exasperation.

He’d never get Will to understand that side of the funny old world, not in the next hundred years, even if they were to live that long, which was an absurdity in and of itself.

  
  
  
Jack stood up and put the hat on the bed, divesting himself of the majority of the clothes as he was speaking.  
“You know you wouldn’t need to worry about your brass anymore. And if I know that lady of yours, you’d get to keep the muck too. What else is there? And where are my clothes?”

  
  
Will practically leaped up from the cot and knelt down to drag a shallow, yet wide wooden chest from under it. He opened the chest and stayed on his knees beside it, looking at the contents as if he was expecting them to be giving him the answers to all his questions.

He took out Jack’s frock coat but instead of handing it over or putting it aside, Will held to it and lowered it onto his lap, his eyes not fully focusing on anything.

“Your coat smells like you, you know.”  
  
Jack cocked his head to one side, holding a shirt he’d just taken off in his hand, altogether puzzled.

When Will said nothing, Jack kicked off his borrowed shoes and stepped closer to Will.

“You alright there, mate?” Jack took another pace towards the silent figure, not knowing what he’d do once he’d closed the distance. Without so much as a conscious thought, he knelt down beside Will.

  
  
Will slowly pulled himself from where ever his mind had gone for a moment and grinned at Jack.   
“I never would’ve thought it would be soothing to have you around.”

  
  
Jack couldn‘t find anything suitable to answer that with, which was perfectly fine since Will didn‘t stop there.

“Never could’ve imagined I’d prefer a pirate’s company over the company of my friends…”  
  
Jack could swear there was mischief in those eyes. Hoped, was more like it actually. Damned to the depths he’d be if the candle light was playing tricks on him.

“But luv, you’re forgetting one very important thing with that notion.”  
  
Had Jack heard his own voice, he probably wouldn’t have recognized it. Low, coming from deep from his chest without a single sign of the edge it was usually laced with, something not many people had witnessed and lived to tell the tale.

  
Will chuckled, knowing perfectly well what was coming next. Still he held his tongue to hear the rest of it.

  
“I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.”

  
Finally letting go of the coat and laying it unfolded on the open chest, Will turned slightly and held out his right hand.  
“And I’m just plain Will Turner. Nice to make your acquaintance.”

  
  
Definitely mischief. Couldn’t be mistaken anymore. Jack took the offered hand and shook it firmly.  
“That’s not what you said the last time we were making acquaintances.”

  
Will’s grin widened.  
“Last time I didn’t want you…anywhere near me. I wanted to kill you.”

  
  
Jack made a show out of mulling this piece of information over, putting his left hand on his chin and looking like he was pondering the secrets of the universe.  
“Hmm…So, am I to understand that this time you want me…You can stand me being in your close proximity, and you don’t want to kill me?”

  
“No, Jack, that’s not entirely it.”

  
There’s a twist. A mischievous twist which could go down quite a few avenues. Jack blinked and decided to take the next turn.

  
“Mister Turner, before we take this any further, and believe me, I have no objections to the direction we’re headed, insofar that we are, positively, both going to the same direction to begin with, I must have you answer one question. A big one.”

  
  
Will had made no attempt to release his hand from Jack’s, and even with the black piercing eyes burning holes to his own, he didn’t let go.

  
“Shoot.”

 

  
“I thought that would constitute as cheating, and as I recall, you didn’t much care for cheating.”  
  
Oh, but watching the sullen mood replacing the mischief was nigh on painful. But the lad left that opening there himself.   
“That had nothing to do with my question, but now that it’s out there, I might as well ask that one too; How was it that you were thinking about handling this? You’re still not coming with me, and you’re still very much engaged with miss Swann. That hasn’t changed.”  
  
Jack had the sudden urge to grab his coat and cover himself, just so he wouldn’t feel as foolish as he did.

Clad only in the borrowed breeches and stockings, knelt on the floor of a room at the back of a smithy with a decidedly delectable young man at his reach, and now Jack had to have his conscience knocking at the most inopportune moment. Practically naked and at an unknown territory. He should have been at his best performance!  
  
Jack opened his mouth a few times, tentatively trying if the right words would come out on their own accord, but he was not having such luck.  
  
“I know that. I’m not a simpleton, remember? There’s a lot that’s happened while you were away, and I don’t think you have time to listen to all of it right now.”

Will finally let Jack’s hand from his own, the latter for once in his life not really knowing what to do with such parts of his body, resulting to tucking them under his thighs and practically sitting on them.  
  
“And yet you must talk just a little more to make some sense into all of this.”  
  
“Let’s just say that I’m not a eunuch.”  
  
Jack shifted like he was stung, lifting his right hand under inspection like it was to blame.  
“Go on. I’m listening. Intently.”

  
  
Will closed his eyes and grasped Jack’s coat in his hands again. He took a deep breath and let it out in a one big sentence.  
“I was seriously beginning to think there was something wrong with me when I felt awkward touching Elizabeth‘s breasts for the first time but I thought it was just the novelty of it.”

Will couldn’t let Jack talk now, otherwise he’d never be able to spill it out. Will had to fill the silence with his own voice then. So he did.  
“Then I felt even more awkward when I thought of you while touching her.”  
  
Jack had a good hunch on what was coming out of the man’s mouth in the next minute or so, and to prevent himself from cutting Will short, Jack sat on his hands again.

  
Will felt like his ears were on fire, thankful of the dim light in the room so he wouldn’t have to be mortified instead of being only half-dead with his shame. He’d gone this far, and there was more to go. He might as well do it like a man.

  
Will stopped his gaze from wandering from his own hands to all over the room and concentrated on looking Jack in the face.

“The feeling of shame and guilt that came with not being able to satisfy her like a man should, caused us to come to talking what could be causing it, and she had some ideas about the matter.”  
  
Jack didn’t even blink. He was straining not to clamp a hand over Will’s mouth to make him stop the flow that had apparently decided to drench them both with the unbelievable.  
  
“Now I feel nothing but the compelling urge to reach my hand and touch you the way I touched her…Only that now I can already tell for sure I wouldn‘t be experiencing any…difficulties.”  
  
Had Will ever even imagined really telling all this to Jack, he’d never dared to think it would have been that easy. Despite the weight on his shoulders and the thrumming of anxiety up on his neck and head, he hadn’t died of it. He even felt a smile forming on his lips at Jack’s unvocal reaction.

  
“And now you’re looking scared again.”

  
  
  
“I’m not scared.” No, he wasn’t. Far from it. The only thing that scared him right now was the unrelated worry of his luck running out one day, but this was not that day. Night, actually.

“I can say I’m mightily surprised, but I could also add that I’m rather pleasantly surprised. Didn’t see that coming anywhere in the near future, and now that the opportune moment has made such a fantastic entrance, what say you if we get up from this floor then, eh? My knees are starting to hurt.”  
  
Jack stood up and offered a hand to support Will, who took it without any suspicion of doing anything but getting up, until he was already yanked up, tackled and sprawling on the cot with Jack straddling his waist.

  
“Ouch! Ow, there’s something under me!”

There was something. Will turned onto his side to fish out a crumpled hat which had had a flamboyant feather on it, but was now supporting the drooping remains of it.

Turning to his other side, he found two halves of a decidedly magical walking stick.  
  
While Will was settled back on his back, Jack snatched the items from Will and forgot all about them as soon as the cane parts stopped clattering.

Jack leaned over Will with his elbows on each side of Will’s head.   
“Can I ask my big question now dear William, or do you have anything else to divulge before I get my turn?”

Without the weight on him, Will would have been insisting that he was dreaming.

Everything was happening incredibly fast, too fast to keep track of what was actually happening.

Will nodded, for his voice had decided to leave him to it without any help from that direction.

  
“Good. Now, what I was about to ask before I was distracted from my original course, was ‘Are you sure you know what you’re doing?‘, but as I can see, or better yet, feel, that if anything, you’re willing to learn, thus making my question invalid.”

  
  
Feel. Yes, Jack would also have noticed Will’s cock standing proudly in attention of the man on top of Will. Although Jack’s coat had carried his scent with it, it was nothing compared to what the shirtless man brought with him. Will’s head was swimming, his senses were attacked with a multitude of stimulating sensations simultaneously, which, as per usual, lead him into taking action.

  
This time it included burying both of his hands into Jack’s hair and pulling him lower until his lips were on Will’s.

  
Jack’s hands had found new things to do after being useless for what seemed like ages.   
  
He shifted so he could lay on top of Will with his own erection snugly aligned with Will’s, not leaving Will’s mouth for even a breath, forcing both the men to draw harsh breaths through their noses.

  
Will bucked his hips upwards, making Jack answer it with his own out of reflex, the need creating a need to make a sound, something to voice out their perceptions with was the only thing that had the men letting go of the kiss.

Jack had his eyes crunched shut and his face buried in the crook of Will’s neck, Will’s hands flat on his back, roaming, touching every bit of skin with enough pressure so it was not easily mistaken for anything but what it was. The blacksmith was having something he wanted.

  
  
Inhaling Will’s scent and revelling in the feel of the large hands on his shoulder blades, Jack realized he’d completely forgotten about the merchant ship, probably preparing to leave, if it hadn’t sailed already.

  
  
When Will pressed his hands on Jack’s arse and pushed upwards again while gently sinking his teeth on the crook of Jack’s neck, it was safe to say that there was only one ship in the world Jack could’ve cared about, and she was safely docked in Tortuga.

“Will, you need to sit up now.”

  
The low urgency of Jack’s voice sent a shiver down Will’s spine. Overloaded with feelings, the heated skin under his hands and now the voice talking in his ear, Will could but whimper in response. He hadn’t known it could be like this.

  
Jack sat back and ran his hands down Will’s shoulders and to his arms, helping him lift himself. Once Will was sitting, Jack took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over Will’s head before hurriedly bringing his hands on Will’s chest to push him down, almost like he was afraid that Will would run if Jack didn’t halt him.  
  
The warmth of the skin on skin was searing burn marks in both the men, in places a regular fire would never reach.

  
If Will hadn’t had his cock aching from his dreams rapidly coming true, he would’ve been content with just Jack lying there, holding Will’s head with one hand while the other was clenched on his shoulder. Will felt almost afraid to lose his breeches, and still he was sure he couldn’t get out of them soon enough.  
  
Jack brushed his nose against Will’s skin before nipping it with his teeth. He’d been close enough to the lad to know what his sweat smelled like, but it was only now he got to tasting it.

Closing his eyes, Jack licked a line from Will’s collarbone up to his ear and felt his cock twitch in response of the taste. It was better than he’d imagined, and somewhere in the back of his mind sounded a notice delivered, and received, that he’d probably never get enough of it.  
  
“Jack, get up.”  
  
Will was breathing deeply, savouring the tang of what was Jack in the back of his throat with every exhale. He knew he’d start to feel dizzy in a moment, but he couldn’t resist doing it.

“Get up, I need to…”

Will couldn’t finish his sentence before his lips were covered with an eager mouth and Jack was balancing on one arm to open the fastenings of his own breeches, lifting himself enough to leave room for Will to undo his.  
  
Jack managed to wiggle out of the cloth before Will and was back leaning on both arms when Will arched his back to rid his confines. When Will pushed the breeches over his hips, Jack was staring down between them, silently muttering curses for the lack of daylight.  
  
“I know what it looks like, but I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing it again, what with been given the permission to really appreciate it n’ all.”

  
Then again, while Will had managed to kick the clothing off from being tangled around his feet, Jack didn’t have much time to look, as he was determinately pushed down by his hips.  
  
There was heat between their skins before, yes, but the heat of two straining arousals meeting the skin on another skin for the very first time was something entirely different.

  
This time it was Jack who whimpered. Will bit his own lip and moved against Jack the best he could.

  
Seeing Will trying to stifle any louder noises, Jack lift himself in order to form a real thought and laughed briefly.  
“Don’t tell me we have your employer to worry about, lest he hears us.”

Will wrapped his arms around Jack’s back and buried his nose in the soft part under Jack’s clavicle, resulting a mumbled chuckle.  
“Actually we do. He’s sleeping upstairs.”

Will looked up again.  
“I don’t care though. He can think what he wants. And he didn‘t wake up at your knocking, so he‘s probably passed out anyway.”

  
“Good.”

With that, Jack reached a hand between them, circling Will’s cock with his fingers and giving it a firm tug.  
  
Watching Will’s eyes flutter shut with a low moan was even better than watching him laugh. The back of Jack’s mind took another note of things he could easily get addicted to.

  
“Turn with me Will, on your side.”  
Jack lied back on Will, trying to ignore Will’s precum on his fingers instead of licking it off, and turned on his side with Will still in very close proximity.

“This is what you do with all your new acquaintances, then?”

Jack leaned on his elbow, supporting his head on his hand while he snaked his other hand on Will again, brushing his balls with a couple of his fingers before stroking his hand along the length.

  
Will’s voice was hinged, his arm through the triangle formed by Jack’s arm and head, the other one thumbing Jack’s hipbone, memorizing how it felt on this angle.  
“Only when making second introductions, they’re pirates and I don’t intend to kill them.”

  
Jack took a better hold of the hardness in his hand and squeezed hard, then released it again to brush his thumb over the tip of Will’s cock.

  
When Will felt Jack’s hand leave from its doings, he opened his eyes just in time to see Jack lick his thumb and closed his eyes in turn with a lopsided smile on his face.  
“You know Will, a man could live out of you for a week, and by the end of it still think he’s being fed ambrosia.”

  
Will’s smile wasn’t as satisfied as Jack's, but the amusement made it all the more real.

“I shall take that as a compliment.”

  
Like an afterthought, Jack flung his eyes open and stared at Will almost accusingly.  
“By the way, you do realize that my ship has sailed by now, don’t you. We have until morning to get acquainted.”  
  
  
“I thought so yes. There’ll be other ships for you get on.”

  
Losing his patience in chattering about inane things like tomorrows, Will sealed Jack’s lips with his own, forcing the man to ease his arm under Will‘s head or face the pains of having a dislocated shoulder.

Will could taste something a bit different on Jack’s lips now, and like a lightning strike he understood what the change was.

It was the taste of him, plain Will Turner, on the lips of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Will liked it, and his cock definitely liked it, what with the way it got even harder than it was, causing Will to pull out from the kiss and pant.  
  
“Jack, I need more.”

  
“I can promise you more. Much more.”

Jack knew what Will was asking for, but he wasn’t sure what he himself was promising.  
  
With Will’s lead, their tongues began their duel again while Jack lead Will’s hand on his cock and returned the favour, this time with an agenda. Will was not the only one who needed more.  
  
The large rough hands on his back had felt like nothing Jack had encountered before, and the feel of the work-hardened fist stroking his cock in time with the movement of his own hand was a heaven sent.  
  
Jack pushed into the hand and found the tip of his cock brushing against Will’s smooth delicate skin to top the pleasure with more pleasure.  
  
Will tightened his hold, hoping it’d inspire Jack to do the same and lunged to dwell what ever time he could in the sweet scent of the man now strongly lingering around them both, Jack’s arousal adding to the headiness of it.  
  
Jack could feel the young man’s open mouthed moans vibrating against his neck, felt him biting down on the skin now and then, and it felt so good to have that.   
Jack fleetingly regretted that he couldn’t taste Will, he couldn’t reach, nor could he see the man’s face while he was hidden like that, but when Jack held Will closer by his head and change the angle of his hand to be able to sneak a finger to rub the skin between Will’s sacks, the bite Will rewarded him with made Jack’s nerve endings dance.  
  
The sound of Jack’s sudden, odd, inward moan made Will startle out of his own manoeuvres long enough to look up and see Jack with his mouth open, eyes wide and not breathing…Untill Jack let a long, shuddering breath out and squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing audibly.

“Will, darling, if you don’t do that again, I may have to kill you.”  
  
Jack had been bitten before, sure, he had been scratched and even cut in the name of experimentation, but he’d never been bitten like that before. Not by Will. Not while Will had Jack on the palm of his hand like that, literally.

  
“You like that?”  
Will had the smuggest smile on his lips, his eyes gleaming in the flicker of the candle light.

  
Mischievous.

  
Jack put his hand back to action in response, making sure Will’s eyes did flutter closed and he had his mouth good and open when he went back hiding.   
  
“Yes.”  
  
Will licked the skin of Jack's shoulder and tested the area with biting gently, almost not touching at all.   
All at once Will wanted nothing more than to hear that odd sound again, now that he knew exactly what it was.  
  
Jack concentrated on feeling the slightest touch on where Will’s mouth was, feeling his beard coarse against his skin, waiting, not stopping the caressing of Will’s cock for a moment.

  
The second Jack brushed his palm over the head of Will’s cock, Will bit again, hard, keening into Jack’s flesh, instinctively slowing his hand’s movements almost to a halt to feel Jack pulsing in his fist while he came from the pleasure Will was allotting him with.

This time Jack had prepared for it, but the control he had over his reactions was still next to nothing. The moan came in the usual way, with exhalation this time, but the grunts after the almost-painful peak was fading were quite unusual. Will on the other hand had no way of knowing that.

“Will, oh please, God forgive me, Will, you’re perfect.”  
  
Will wasn’t sure he heard it correctly, and even if he did, this wasn’t the time for getting into detailed discussion about sighs during orgasmic states of mind. Especially since there was one without one and the other one had gone lax.

Watching Jack come down his high was as unique experience for Will as the whole night had been so far, even despite his loins practically burning and his own hand on his cock to soothe the ache of it.

Perhaps that was the reason Will felt his heart in his throat when Jack opened his eyes and the dilated pupils seemed to have devoured the whole iris and Will thought his inner being was scrutinized under the gaze. He felt like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t been doing.  
  
The feeling passed soon enough when Jack glanced over Will’s form, took in the sight of Will’s hand on his own cock and grinned lasciviously.  
“Can I help you with that or would you rather have me watch?”  
  
Jack wriggled down along the cot until he had enough room to kneel up by Will’s legs and placed a hand on Will’s hip to turn him on his back.  
“I’d happily do both, but I‘m afraid that‘s a bit of an impossibility.”

  
  
Jack waved his hands, gesturing for Will to lift himself up along the bed and to lean on the wall behind him.  
“You, on the other hand, are the privileged one, so enjoy the view.”  
  
For the time it took Jack to pull his hair over one shoulder and lean over to guide Will’s cock in his mouth, Will had absolutely no idea what Jack was talking about.

  
When the moist, silky feel of Jack’s mouth fully registered as an actual occurrence, Will was expert in the subject of watching his cock disappearing into Jacks mouth almost to the hilt.  
  
Will bit his hand, his toes curling and knees bending, the only thing preventing from thrusting into Jack’s throat was the fact that there was a wall behind him, belaying his leverage and Jack’s arm was over his thighs, his hand tucked under Will while the other hand was gripping his hip efficiently holding Will down.  
  
So Will bit the side of his hand, eyes wide, lapping in every fleeting moment of the indulgence of this unimaginable pleasure, his stomach in one huge knot that would unravel into hot quicksilver rushing through his veins any second now.

“Jack, I…That’s… God, Jack, you’re beautiful…” Will was beginning to understand the need for an inward moan, his breath hitching as he felt jolts of liquid fire running inside his spine.

  
Jack felt Will’s thigh muscles clench under his arm and hummed, delighted by the running commentary as much as the anticipation. Jack moved his hand from over the thighs to cup Will’s balls, rolling them tenderly with his thumb.

“Oh, Jack, yes!” The rest was muffled when Will brought his wrist to his mouth, the first indication of his completion being the nearly violent jerk of his cock in the back of Jack’s mouth before Will‘s back arched as much as it could under the circumstances, and Jack had a mouthfull of the taste of Will.

  
Jack had to let the cock out of his mouth to swallow, and he had to swallow to be able to let out the peep that was inevitable. Somewhere in the back of Jack’s mind, a note was taken that Will Turner spilling his seed down Jack Sparrow’s throat was something that made said Jack tremble almost visibly.

  
  
Jack straightened himself next to Will, laying on the cot, looking up to the blissful face of the sedated blacksmith. He forced the back of his mind not to take any notes of it.   
  
“You’re still not going with me, you know that?”  
  
  
Will snapped his eyes open, a flare of anger making him squint lightly before he let his head loll back against the wall.  
“I know, Jack. I wasn’t expecting to go with you anyway.”

  
It was Jack’s turn to snap his eyes fully open and to be off-balance.  
“What?”  
  
  
Will sighed deeply and looked down to Jack again.  
“I was going to barter a passage on that ship you were going to sail away with.”

  
“What? Why?”

The raise in the pitch of Jack’s voice made Will smirk involuntarily.

“Because I knew you wouldn‘t take me with you.”.

  
Jack took Will’s hand and pulled it to have the man lower himself on Jack’s level.  
“And how could you have possibly known that before I told it to you?”

  
Not certain if Jack was being very serious anymore, Will decided to treat the subject a bit more cautiously.  
“Because I heard perfectly well what you said two weeks ago.”

  
  
Jack smiled broadly and arranged his leg between Will’s so that Will’s very satisfied bits rested on Jack’s thigh.  
“Right. Captain Jack Sparrow's List of Reasons Why One Will Turner Should Not Leave a Perfectly Decent Life Behind and Turn Pirate. That’s what you‘re referring to? Still talking about that old list, eh?”

  
Will raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
“Yes, Jack, unless you have recently made another one.”  
  
Taking his time to lift Will’s leg over his own and have Will somewhat facing him, Jack thought it over.  
“Well, as a matter of fact I have.”

  
Jack nodded as gravely and seriously as only a naked pirate can when lounging in the candle light on a cot in the backroom of a smithy with said smith half sprawled across him.  
  
Not convinced if it was a good thing to have that excited look appearing on Jack’s face, Will still faced the fire and threw his question at Jack.  
“What. Do. You. Mean?”

  
Jack brought a hand in the air to be able to fully describe the nuances of his new, entirely fantastic list.  
  
“See, here Will, I got this new list for points which has all the reasons why Will Turner should, in fact, go pirating. It’s not a very long list as of yet, but we can fill it out, point by point, one by one. We can still keep making points to the old list, and in a few months, we can see which list has more points, and you can act according to the more point-y list. It’s rather genius, even if I say so myself… What say you to that?”

  
“Jack, I have a point for your old-point list. A new one.”

  
“Aye? What’s that?”

  
“I’d be rid of you.”  
  
“Ah, good one! We need to make a mark of that…But, there’s a fault in that point, or more specifically it is my fault there is a fault in your point.”  
  
Jack leaned over Will to reach to the floor and grabbed the recently crumpled hat before flopping back on the bed, re-adjusted Will’s arm a bit as if it was a proper pillow before turning the hat this way and that to look it over, the now-limp feather tickling his bare chest, giving him the perfect excuse to squirm closer against Will.

  
Jack turned to look Will in the eyes before dropping the hat wherever it happened to fall.

“It really is such a nice hat, how do you expect me to stay away from it?”


End file.
